1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Nuclear Magnetic Resonance imaging apparatus of the type for imaging specific parts of the body, defined in the jargon as "dedicated MRI", comprising a magnetic structure, having a cavity for accommodating the limb part to be examined which may be accessed from the outside, and designed to generate in this cavity or at least in a part thereof, the magnetic and electromagnetic fields required for Nuclear Magnetic Resonance imaging, which structure is mounted on a support, in such a manner as to be movable.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,624 discloses an apparatus comprising means for supporting the patient in several inclined positions with respect to the horizontal plane, combined with a U-shaped magnetic structure which bears, at the free ends of the U stems, two poles for generating the static field required for Nuclear Magnetic Resonance imaging. The U-shaped magnetic structure is supported on a stationary frame so as to be able to rotate about a horizontal axis, coinciding with the median axis of the U-shaped magnetic structure, perpendicular to its stems. The apparatus is designed for imaging the head of the patient, who can take several inclined positions with respect to the horizontal plane, by operating on the supporting means, typically an arm-chair convertible into a table, having a folded back and an inclinable seat.
The disclosed construction is such that, in the various inclined positions of the magnetic structure, any use of the apparatus for imaging other body parts is difficult. The armchair-table is complex and costly and anyway limits the operating opportunities of the apparatus. The latter is designed so as to be able to accommodate large parts of the body, so the magnetic structure is heavy and cumbersome.